Bella Cullen versus Dracula
by 100TenMillion
Summary: The most powerful, evil vampire in History has reawakened, and he plans to take over the world! He has already defeated the Volturi, and the cullens! Now, it is up to Bella and Leah to put a stop to this menace!


Bella Cullen versus Count Dracula

Episode 0: And thus it was

The Sun rose. In an old castle in Transylvania, a dark seal is beginning to glow. Lightning lights up the sky, as the seal glows a devilish red. It is a Pentagram, sign of the Devil himself. A coffin rises from the middle of the Seal, as all other light dims out. The candles snuff out, the Sun dares not shine its rays unto this unholy visage. As the Coffin opens, the Angels that once played in this valley run in horror. The vampire steps out of his coffin.

"Ah… I have awakened,"-says the malevolent vampire- "Once more, I, Count Dracula, am free to wander the Earth after 400 years of imprisonment."

He surveys his old castle. He is then surprised to see his faithful servant, 'Bloody' Mary, waiting for him.

"My Lord, I am so overjoyed to see you walking among us once more,"-she says- "Here, I have been keeping this Servant for this very day. Come, Prometheus!"

Prometheus descends the stairs. He is a horrid beast. He stands at over eight feet in length. His hair is black and greasy, his lips curled up in a snarl. His teeth are yellow and disgusting. His eyes are also yellow, and frightening. His entire body is covered in stitches, and he wears foul, disgusting smelling clothing.

"I got him over two hundred years ago,"-says Mary- "A young man named Victor Frankenstein made him for me."

"He will come in handy,"-says Dracula- "Are the Volturi still in power?"

"Very much so, my Lord,"-replies Mary- "There's also a second vampire coven that may be able to overthrow them: The Olympic Coven."

"Where may I find this Coven?"-asks Dracula.

"In the New World, my Lord,"-replies Mary.

"First, The Volturi,"-says Dracula, smiling deviously- "Let us crush our old 'friends'. And then… the Olympic Coven…"

Over at the Cullen residence…

"Look, Nessie! Peek a boo!"-Rosalie played with her niece, as Edward and Bella spoke with Esme and Carlisle.

"So, you two getting along?"-asks Esme.

"Of course,"-Edward replies- "Everything is just fine."

"Good, good,"-says Carlisle- "Alice has been getting some visions lately… We may be fighting the Volturi very soon."

"But… why do the Volturi insist?"-asks Bella- "We've proven that Renesme is no Immortal Child!"

"Because they can no longer control us, that is why,"-replies Carlisle.

"No!!!!"-Alice screams out, as Jasper holds her- "They're coming!"

"Brace yourselves, family!"-Carlisle commands- "They're here!"

Outside the Cullen residence, the Volturi began to gather. However, something about them was a little…off. As the Cullen family steps outside to greet their visitors, Edward takes Bella aside.

"Take Renesme, and head for the La Push reservoir,"-he commands- "Bella, I have no time to argue! Do as I say!"

Bella had never seen Edward like that before. Though she shoots him a defiant look, she concedes to his order once she sees the fear in his eyes. He knows something big is about to occur. As she holds her infant daughter, she sneaks out the backdoor, and runs.

The Volturi appeared somewhat simplified. It was like they were puppets. They stood upright, without moving an inch of their bodies. Their eyes, however, glowed red. Carlisle, upon seeing this, knew something was up.

"So, you must be the Olympic Coven,"-said a voice from above. Count Dracula floats over the Cullen residence, allowing his scarlet cape to majestically sway with the wind. As he descends unto the ground, a deep fear instills unto Carlisle and his family.

"Who are you!?"-asks Emmet, placing a protective arm in front of his wife, Rosalie.

"Allow me to introduce myself,"-Dracula bows respectfully- "I am Count Dracula, the most powerful vampire in History! And these are my new pawns, the Volturi!"

Dracula's eyes began to glow. Suddenly, all members of the Volturi began to assume fighting positions. Carlisle saw that his family was outnumbered. However, he would soon learn why, when dealing with Dracula, you don't fear the pawns.

A fist sent Esme flying into the wall. Carlisle, upon seeing his wife hurt on the floor, flew into an unstoppable rage. However, he felt someone grab his arm. It was Dracula, who picked him up, and tossed him aside. Carlisle gets up, and rushes towards the evil Count. He launches a fist, but he gets a knee kick in the stomach for his troubles. If Carlisle were human, he would be spewing blood from his mouth right now. Dracula grabs Carlisle by the hair, and slams his head on the pavement, leaving a large indent. Placing his foot on top of the medic's head, Dracula awaits any further assaults.

Emmet rushed towards Dracula, and launched a butterfly kick. Dracula ducks, and grabs Emmet's leg. Dracula slams Emmet on the ground, and twists his leg. As Emmet writhed in pain, Dracula jumps up, and lands right on Emmet's chest. The blow is strong enough to bury Emmet five inches into the concrete. A final kick to the face serves as the coup de grace. Emmet lies on the ground now, unable to continue.

Jasper and Rosalie teamed up to take down the count. Dracula responds by Grabbing Jasper's throat, and slamming his head unto Rosalie's. As both vampires struggled to get up, Dracula delivers a devastating knee kick unto Jasper's ribs. As Jasper screams in agony, Rosalie attempts to grab Dracula's face. Dracula, however, merely grabs her hair, and continuously smashes her face with his fist. Both Rosalie and Jasper lie on the floor, unable to fight any longer.

Alice and Edward were the only two left. Dracula smiles at the two.

"Ah, young Edward and Alice Cullen,"-he says in his gentlemanly voice- "I offer you a deal. Don't fight me. Obey me, serve me, and I shall guarantee you a seat of power in my new World Order."

"Suck on THIS!"- Edward launches a punch at the vampire, while Alice jumps to deliver a flying kick. All to no avail, as Dracula stops them both.

"Pity. But, if you won't be my Knight,"-Dracula slams the two into each other. Then his eyes begin to glow red. Alice, Edward, and the rest of the Cullen family then begin to cry out in pain. Moments later, they all stand up, just like the Volturi. Their eyes glow the same color as Dracula's. As he stands proudly among his servants, he says- "You will be my Pawn."

Mary, who had been observing the whole fight, begins to clap at this moment. She says- "In my opinion, they put up a decent fight. The Volturi fought better, for certain, but, this Coven did well, all things considered."

"Yes, I almost had to consider getting serious,"-says Dracula- "However, there are two left. Come."

Dracula, Mary and Prometheus then began to chase after Bella Cullen. Dracula's ambitions for world domination shall go unchallenged…

Meanwhile…

On the village that rests on the foot of Dracula's castle, a young man walks the streets. He is tall, about six foot seven, has blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, white skin, a strong chin. He wears a leather armor, a chain whip in one hand, and on the side of his pants he carries a pouch.

"Dracula has awakened,"-he says- "At long last, after 16 generations, the Belmont family's mission shall be completed…"


End file.
